Please understand
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: Kai and Tala were always friends...Until Kai felt something else...Something he never felt before. Is Tala gonna understand? read and find out! LEMON! Sexyness, and pure kinkyness of Tala! My first lemon story...Be nice! Rated M duh.


This is something I have NEVER written in my whole entire life. Never was I thought of writing a...LEMON! The sexiness has escaped from my heart XDDD.

Anyways, I hope u people enjoy it! I wazz motivated (kinda) by Purple kissed wishes (got the name changed) and um, I gues it's her birthday on FRIDAY and even if I'm sending her a card and a present...ahem...naked Bryan XDDD. I still wanna dedicated to her, hope she has a TALARIFIC AND KAITASTIC Birthday! ain

So enjoy this! I worked hard... I guess it's not bad for a person who doesn't no wat perverted meant till their in gr 5 XDDDDDD.... Sad but true... But NOW I NO! LOL.

So Enjoy again! Rrraaawww....

I no own Beyblade! RAWR!

* * *

Please understand

Kai sat on the couch in the living room, flicking through channels, whilst thinking about a certain redhead that he had known for the most of his life. It wasn't just any normal everyday thoughts, it was something that Kai had never experienced before. It was a special gentle feeling that comes out of your heart and makes your knees weak.

Kai didn't always feel that way about Tala, he always thought of him as a friend, never before has he thought of actually _liking _Tala. It just happened recently when Kai tripped on the stairs and Tala caught him in his arms when Kai was just about to make a head dive. Kai was about to say 'thank you' but when he looked into Tala's aqua eyes, for somewhat reason Kai just froze up. His eyes were so mysterious and yet so gentle Kai didn't know what to say. It was the first time Kai had looked deep into his friend's eyes. They both stared at each other for a bit when Tala realized it was getting a bit uncomfortable. He quickly let go of Kai and muttered 'watch out next time' and went away. Kai stood there for a while and finally realized why he felt that way.

He liked Tala. He _loved _Tala.

"Oy! Kai!" Tala's voice interrupted Kai's thoughts.

"Hm? Wa- Hey Tal..." Kai mumbled waking up from his daydream.

"You okay? You don't look well." Tala came over and laid a hand on Kai's forehead, trying to feel Kai's temperature.

"Uh, o-oh! I'm fine..." Kai blushed at the closeness of his friend.

"Are you sure? You look red." There was a hint of concern in Tala's voice.

"I told you I'm fine!" Kai blushed harder as he quickly removed Tala's hand from his forehead.

"Hey, there's no reason to get mad I was just worried okay?"

"I'm not upset!" Kai tried to cover up his blush but failed.

"Okay okay... Anyways you still look a bit off, why don't you get to bed early today?"

"Ya, whatever..." Kai mumbled.

"Okay you know what Kai? Your acting really strange these few days and your gonna tell me what's really going on!" Tala grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him closer. at Tala in shock while the blue eyes glared at him sternly yet full of concern. It was that look again. The look that made the great Kai Hiwatari speechless.

"Please Kai, just tell me what's going on." Tala's voice sounded broken.

Kai said nothing and turned his head away from Tala.

"Kai! Answer me!"

Still no reply.

"KAI! Will you just listen to me and tell me whats going on?!" Tala lifted Kai's chin up so they were face to face again.

"No..." Kai looked like he was about to cry.

"Why not?"

"Just... leave me alone Tal."

"Please Kai! Just tell me I'm worried about you!"

"Tala..."

"Please!"

"You... w-wouldn't understand..." Tears filled up in Kai's eyes and slowly rolled down his pale cheeks.

"Yes I will! Please Kai, just tell me! Don't cry..." Tala sounded so broken up.

"I... L-l..."

"You what?"

"I- I LOVE you Tala!" Kai finally blurted out. "Please understand..."

This time it was Tala that said nothing.

"It's okay if you don't feel about me the same way... Can we could still be friends and forget about this-mhp!

Kai was cut off as Tala's lips made contact with his. Kai was flabbergasted. The kiss was gentle, like Tala was almost afraid, but eventually deepened as Kai stopped spacing out and accepted the kiss. They pulled apart as the two teens had to catch their breaths from the lack of oxygen.

"Tal I... Why did you do that?" Kai asked while still wearing his blush.

"Because... I feel the same way 'bout you too Kai." Tala whispered quietly. "I love you too."

"You do?" Kai felt lighter than a balloon when he heard the magic words.

"Of course I do Kai, I didn't tell you 'cause I thought you're going to accept it." Tala wiped some of the tears away from Kai's face, and pulled into another kiss.

This time the kiss was filled with passion and confidence. Tala licked Kai's bottom lip and pushed his tongue against his teeth, asking for entrance. Kai granted his wish as Tala explored Kai's untouched mouth for the first time, never leaving a trace of untouched spot behind. Tala gently nipped on Kai's lip making Kai moan in response. That felt good. Too good. Kai whined for the loss of contact when Tala pulled away to catch his breath. Tala smiled seductively as he knew that Kai was helpless. Kai moaned again as Tala's hands roamed his body, touching sensitive place that made Kai go crazy from. Kai was his now, and there's nothing he can do about it. Kai yelped but smirked as Tala picked him up in bridal style and proceeded to his room.

"He looks so vulnerable, I wanna jump him!" Tala thought as he went into the dark room and threw Kai onto the bed.

Kai sat up in a really sexy position and tiltled his head, looking at Tala with his bright crimson eyes, making Tala wanna fuck his brains out even more. Tala sustained himself and climbed onto the bed and started kissing Kai again. Kai responded back instantly and the two battled for dominance. Tala, who turned out to be the winner, pushed Kai back onto the bed and nipped at Kai's swollen lips. Kai moaned and ran his hands through Tala's hair while Tala slowly unbuttoned Kai's shirt. Once the piece of clothing was off, Tala bent down and kissed Kai's neck, and went on sucking on his collarbone. Kai gasped as Tala sucked on his sensitive spot, ever so gently that made Kai want more. After Tala got bored, he went lower and came to one of Kai's nipples. Kai jolted when Tala's tongue licked the tip of his nipple, and then sucking and nipping the sensitive flesh.

"Oh god Tala... mmmm..." Kai moaned and closed his eyes.

But that wasn't enough for Tala. Tala wanted something else. He wanted Kai to BEG for it. Tala smirked and went down licking and kissing Kai's body and dipped his tongue in his belly button, sending Kai over the edge, but not enough to make him beg yet. Tala's hands slowly went to reach for Kai's belt, unbuckling it and unzipping Kai's fly. Kai smirked and helped Tala take off his jeans, which were thrown across the room after.

"Hey! It's not fair how I have to strip and you don't!" Kai whined.

"Go ahead, make my day." Tala let Kai sit up and take his T-shirt off.

Kai whimpered as he was stopped when he was about to take Tala's belt off.

"I'll be doing that." Tala smiled seductively while pulling the belt out from its loops and throwing his jeans onto the ground after, revealing a large bulge in his boxers.

"Wow, you are excited..." Kai pointed at Tala's rawr.

Tala and smirked and pushed Kai down onto the bed again, grounding his arousal against Kai's. Kai gasped and moaned from the contact and made mmm noises, making Tala even harder. One of Tala's hands came halt to Kai's now hard clothed cock, and started rubbing him through the thin material of the fabric, causing Kai's head to throw back in pleasure and need.

"Tala... stop teasing..." Kai gasped through the moaning.

Tala just simply ignored him but removed his hand from Kai's now fully hard erection. Tala slowly pulled Kai's boxers down, just enough so his erection springs free.

"My Kai, you have really exceeded what is required..." Tala gazed at the beauty of Kai's cock, and ripped off Kai's boxers and threw it across the room.

Tala bent down and started licking and kissing Kai's flesh again and went lower and lower. Kai whined when Tala came to a stop just above his groin. Kai closed his eyes when he felt Tala's hot wet breath near his cock. Tala decided to tease Kai and make him beg, so he gently licked the tip of Kai's erection, making Kai's hips jerk up in response. But Tala firmly held Kai down and continued his pleasurable torture. Tala kissed the tip and slobbered all over Kai and nipped at the sensitive head, making Kai vocal. Then when he thought he'd tortured Kai enough, he took Kai's cock whole in his warm cave, deep throating him. Kai's head threw back and his eyes closed, gasping and moaning with pleasure. That look almost made Tala come. So he decided to turn it up a notch. Tala ripped off his own boxers and rubbed his own erection against Kai's stone hard penis. Kai practically screamed out loud and his expression looked like he had exploded from the inside. Tala bent down again and sucked and hummed on Kai's erection, sending glorious vibrations through Kai's cock. When Kai was just about to come, Tala stopped everything. Kai whimpered for the loss of contact and when his cock gave a terrible throb.

"Why'd you stop?" Kai whined at Tala.

"Because I don't want you to come yet." Tala smiled his superior smile.

"But why?"

"Why not?"

"Tala, that's not funny-ow!" Kai got another painful throb from his erection.

"Tough." Tala just smirked and slapped Kai's hand away when Kai reached to down come on his own. "I told you, only I can make you come."

"But it hurts!" Kai whimpered. Beads of pre cum were leaking out of his hole.

"I don't care!" Tala turned his back on Kai.

"Tala! Ow, my cock..." Kai winced in pain.

"Not listening!" Tala could be just as stubborn or even more than Kai.

"Ah! Tala please! I beg you!"

That was all Tala needed to hear. Tala launched onto Kai and grabbed him by the balls, which made Kai cry out in pain.

"Will you listen to me like a dirty little slut hm?" Tala teased Kai as he licked a bead of pre cum from his hole.

Kai didn't say anything. He was too much into the pleasure.

"Answer me!" Tala squeezed Kai's member hard. This time Kai really did cry out but was silenced by a hungry kiss from Tala.

"Y-yes!" Kai's eyes were tearing from the pain.

"Good." Tala went on sucking Kai's arousal, and playing with Kai's member, squeezing it and fondling it, making Kai moan from pleasure again.

Tala bobbed his head up and down, pumping Kai with his mouth, driving both of them off the roof. Kai's insides are beginning to tighten up, Tala could feel that Kai was going to come in any second. Tala quickened his pace, and Kai went vocal.

"Tal.. I'm gonna... AHHHH!!!" Kai exploded and shooting streams of thick white cum splashing all over his and Tala's stomach, and some in Tala's mouth.

Tala reached for Kai's cock and pumped him until he emptied Kai. Then he bent down licked off some of Kai's delicious semen off of his stomach, and licking his penis clean.

"Ugh... I gotta wash myself ." Kai sat up from the bed and grabbed his towel and proceeded to the bathroom, leaving Tala hanging there.

"Where do you think you're going...?" A cold dead whisper asked him.

"Um, to the bathroom?"

"Oh, I don't think so... We haven't finished our business yet..." Tala slowly walked towards Kai in a very seductive way.

"But I came and... Oh ya, you didn't yet..." Kai looked at Tala, and realized that his lover still had a hard on.

"Um, how 'bout I finish you off tomorrow?" Kai asked nervously.

"Heh, I don't think so." Tala grabbed Kai's slim waist and carried him back to their love nest.

"No! Stop Tala, I'm tired!" Kai was shoved back onto the bed and pinned down by a sex hungry Tala.

Tala just completely ignored his lover and continued to pump Kai against his will. But soon Kai's yells and cries began to fade away and was replaced my deep breathing and groans of pure heavenly feeling.

"Heh, such a slut..." Tala stopped again when Kai was close to his release.

"You just enjoy torturing me eh?" Kai panted, his body glistened with sweat and his release from last time.

"Yes, and do you know what I enjoy doing more?" Tala growled.

Kai shook his head nervously. Tala just chuckled and stuck his fingers out, in front of Kai's deliciously swollen lips.

"Suck." Tala ordered the younger teen, who seemed confused, but obeyed Tala and began sucking.

"God he's so sexy I wanna fuck the shit out of him..." Tala groaned as his abandoned erection reminded him that it was still there.

Tala shook his head and turned his attention to the slate haired teen. He lied down between Kai's legs and started licking his balls, gliding down to Kai's untouched hole. Kai gasped as Tala's tongue licked his entrance and gently pushing it in, driving Kai crazy from it. Once Kai was lubed up with his spit, Tala carefully spread Kai's legs apart and brought on of his saliva coated fingers to his hole. Kai immediately tightened up when one of Tala's long fingers went in.

"Ahh! It hurts!"

"Don't worry it'll get better." Tala slid his finger in and out and when Kai relaxed, he inserted the second finger, scissoring along to stretch Kai.

"Stop! It hurts oww..." Tears were starting to form around Kai's ruby eyes.

"Trust me, you'll enjoyit!" Tala inserted the third finger and boy was Kai tight.

"OW!"

"Should I stop?"

"N-no... Keep going..."

Tala nodded and went on preparing Kai, who seemed to be enjoying it after.

When Tala though Kai was ready, he gently spread Kai's legs further apart and positioned himself at Kai's entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" Tala asked making sure that Kai wanted to.

"Y-ya... Do it."

Tala nodded again and pushed the tip of his cock into Kai's tight delicate little hole, gently and slowly as possible. Kai was so tight Tala had to squeeze his eyes shut and bit his lip.

"AHH! Get it OUT!! Arugh!" Kai cried out, tears streaming down his face.

"J-just hang in there Kai... It's gonna get way better... Trust me..." Kai was so tight it was actually hurting Tala.

"O-ok..." A pang of guilt ran through Tala as he saw Kai in that much pain.

"Hang in there, you're really going to like it! I promise!"

Kai nodded as more tears dripped down his cheeks, almost making Tala want to stop. Tala waited until Kai relaxed a bit, and started to thrust in and out of him. Kai screamed out from the pain and gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to forget the pain. Tala grabbed Kai's abandoned erection and began stroking, hoping that it will help Kai. Tala thrusted in time with his strokes and soon the screams of pain were replaced by heavy moans and grunts of pleasure.

"Ohh god Tala...faster..." Kai had such a sexy irresistible look at made Tala want to come right there and then.

Tala just smirked and thrusted faster and harder, banging Kai to the limit.

"Ta-Tala... I'm gonna come!" Kai gasped out.

"Me too...Urgh! KAAI!" Tala thrusted into Kai with all his might, releasing all of his seed into Kai, some over flowing and dripping out of his hole.

"AHHH!! FUCKING HELL TALA!" Kai screamed as he too orgasm the second time; thick creamy strands of cum splashed and splattered all over his and Tala's stomach, and all over the bed sheets.

Tala grinded against Kai to wear their orgasms out, and then collapsing beside the worn out teen. After the two of them regained some of their energy, Tala rolled over and kissed Kai on the forehead.

"So, how did that feel?" Tala smiled at Kai.

"Fucking awesome..." Kai replied cuddling into his new boyfriend.

It was an unforgettable day for both teens and the greatest fuck in Tala's life, and the first fuck for Kai...

The end

* * *

I no it's a horrible ending I couldn't end it... LUV DEOSN"T END! XD...

SO? you liked it? Any suggestions? Or is it pure RRRAAWWWRRRYYness...XPPP.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERE PKW! I hope u lik it! (and ur Bry-Bry present...hehe... I mean BRYAN...he`d get mad XD.)

REVIEW and plz let me no! THX FOR READING!!! Word! (rawr.)


End file.
